Robotic systems typically perform tasks by means of specialized robotic "hands" which are releasably coupled to robotic arms. Over the years, these robotic hands have become very sophisticated and are now capable of performing complex operations by means of meticulously precise movements.
Conventional robotic hand and arm combinations often include one or more controllers which are usually linked to a mechanical drive system, such as an electric motor with its associated gearing. However, the mechanical movement of the mechanical drive system must then be transferred through the robotic arm to the hand.
Unfortunately, many conventional coupling systems are so prone to unintentional shifting and twisting that the accurate movements of the drive system are not accurately transferred to the robotic hand, making the system unreliable.
Robotic hand-arm couplers are preferably designed to allow for quick and easy engagement and disengagement between the hand and arm, because a detachable design provides necessary flexibility, thereby allowing users to choose different types of hands as required for different operations. Also, the detachable design makes repair and servicing of the hand much simpler and more economical. In short, a quick change function is highly desirable.
Once engaged and constrained against unintended longitudinal separations, rotational movement between the hand and arm is often precluded by a gear tooth type connector. One particular type of such connector known in the tooling industry is a curved tooth gear as disclosed in Belansky U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,797 entitled "Curved Tooth Gear Coupling." A curved tooth gear coupling typically comprises two interlocking gear plates, each gear plate having curved teeth and tooth patterns which mirror the other and thereby lock together. In such gear couplers, both the pressure angle and the spiral angle for any contact point on either the concave or convex side of the curved gear tooth on the first coupling half, is equal to the corresponding angle for the corresponding point on the convex or concave tooth of the second coupling half, and the cross-sectional dimension of the tooth may increase from the inside to the outside of the gear.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a system for coupling a robot hand to a robot arm very rapidly in an accurate and reliable manner whereby change is achieved.
A further object of this invention is to provide a robotic arm and hand coupling system which can be easily operated without specialized skill or training.
Yet another object is to provide a robotic arm and hand coupling system wherein the hand will not unintentionally detach if power is interrupted to the system.
A further object is to provide a robotic arm and hand coupling system which is reliable and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object is to provide a robotic arm and hand coupling system which is substantially maintenance free.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification when read in the light of the annexed drawings.